Le petit recueil de Nano
by berkano
Summary: Chap 3 en ligne : le mariage de Ron et Hermione, le choix de Marcus Flint, le déni d'Harry, la fuite de Sirius, Molly et Ron, l'évolution de Dudley, Minerva et l'alcool. Recueil d'OS des nuits HPF.
1. Chapter 1

Hey ! Bonjour à tous ! Je vous présente mon **recueil** **d'OS** **des nuits HPF** (pour ceux qui connaissent pas c'est génial, renseignez vous !). Ça fait longtemps que je suis ça de loin et j'ai enfin pris mon courage à deux mains et participé pour la nuit du 17 février 2018. Enfin…participé...étant donné que j'ai pas de compte HPF j'ai suivi les thèmes et écrit en même temps que tous le monde sans rien poster… J'espère que ça ne contrevient à aucune règle que je publie ça ici, sinon dites le moi ''.

Je vais me créer un compte quand même, histoire de faire ça dans les règles de l'art la prochaine fois ^^. Ça m'a vraiment plus, l'ambiance était bonne (même si je postais rien hin hin!) et je pense recommencer dès que possible ! Les textes sont vraiment inégaux, d'autant plus que je n'ai rien retravaillé (à part quelques petites coquilles d'orthographes!) et que c'est vraiment le travail brut.

 **Principe :** Un membre de l'équipe de nuit donne un mot et une image et on écrit sur l'un, sur l'autre ou sur les deux pendant une heure.

Vous me connaissez j'aime la difficulté : j'ai écrit sur les deux. Bon c'est souvent pas très thème mais plutôt évocation des éléments donnés (je case quand même le mot hein!) donc ça se trouve c'est pas totalement dans les règles, sorry. Mon cerveau part vraiment loin avec une petite idée de base !

Si ça vous intéresse, vous pouvez retrouver les mots et images sur HPF. Il y a réunit ici les 7 textes de la nuit du **17 février 2018**. Ils n'ont rien en commun les uns avec les autres.

Fuite

Lavande fit ruisseler l'eau le long de son corps galbé. D'une main distraite, elle se savonna, puis se rinça méticuleusement. L'eau lui faisait du bien, elle la rassurait et elle cacha ses larmes lorsqu'elle craqua. Elle revoyait sa mère, souriante et pleine de vie jouer avec elle dans la salle de bain de son enfance. Puis le corps si froid de sa mère, étendu dans cette même salle de bain, défiguré par des sorts qu'elle ne connaissait que de nom. Les membres tordus, brisés, le sang qui coule lentement et forme des plaques presque noires sur le sol. _Endoloris !_ Lavande frissonna malgré la température de l'eau, les souvenirs d' _avant_ lui faisaient toujours cet effet.

La jeune femme s'immergea totalement dans la baignoire, et compta les secondes jusqu'à ce qu'un voile noir obscurcisse sa vue. Mourra, Mourra pas ? Ou comment transformer un instant de détente en une lutte contre soi-même. Il lui arrivait d'espérer qu'elle soit morte cette nuit là, des années plus tôt. Puis l'instinct de survie surgissait de nouveau, et elle fuyait, comme à l'époque. Elle sortit de l'eau et s'enveloppa dans une serviette beige, avant d'éviter le miroir. Comme chaque matin. Cela faisait près de sept ans qu'elle esquivait son reflet.

Lavande ouvrit la véranda de bois brun et avança, pied nu, sur les vieux blocs de pierre de la terrasse. Tout autour de la maison s'étendaient des champs de blés à l'infini, rien d'autres à l'horizon que ces parcelle dorées et ce ciel d'un bleu pur. Un rire joyeux résonna soudain et elle eut juste le temps de se retourner pour recevoir dans ces bras un petit garçon aux cheveux aussi blond qu'elle. Il lui déposa cérémonieusement sur la tête une couronne de fleur sauvages avant de rentrer en courant dans la maison, la faisant crier par réflexe pour qu'il enlève ses chaussures pleines de boues.

La jeune mère retourna à sa contemplation du paysage, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Ses doigts effleurèrent un épis bien mûr, la récolte arriverait bientôt et elle pourrait à nouveau se perdre dans le travail de la ferme. Oublier était son quotidien. Vivre dans le présent son mantra.

Mais, parfois -trop souvent-, son esprit se perdait si loin, dans des lieux sombres et violents, en un temps où son visage était placardé au côté de celui d'Harry Potter, d'Hermione Granger et de temps d'autres jeunes terrifiés mais déterminés. Elle revoyait encore les baisers qu'elle envoyait à ses poursuivants sur les affiches de recherches, ses cheveux bouclés soigneusement, ses yeux maquillés à outrance, ses lèvres glossées… Son sourire innocent malgré son quotidien de morts et d'échec.

Après la mort de sa mère, elle avait quitté l'Angleterre sous les conseils d'Harry. Il lui avait donné une partie de sa fortune, les yeux graves mais décidés. Elle se souvenait encore de ses derniers mots avant que le train ne l'emporte, si loin de son pays natal : _Vit pour nous_. Et elle l'avait fait, elle s'était levée chaque matin et elle avait avancé. Loin de la guerre, loin de ses amis, loin de sa cause. Pour eux. Jusqu'à la naissance de son fils. Le fils de qui ? Elle ne savait pas, il y avait eu beaucoup d'hommes qui l'avaient serrée dans leur bras, cherchant un peu de réconfort dans ce monde à feu et à sang. Mais peu importait, maintenant, c'était _pour lui_ qu'elle continuait.

L'Angleterre sombrait lentement, les siens mourraient. Aucun pays ne bougeait pour leur venir en aide, et bientôt il ne resterait plus aucun survivant, dans aucun des camps. Elle le sentait, sans même s'informer des actualités. Et elle restait à l'abri, loin de tout, loin du sang et du désespoir. Les yeux verts de son fils se confondaient avec ceux d'Harry, plus sombres et sans joie ni espoir, qui semblaient lui murmurer à l'oreille : _La fuite ce n'est pas l'arme des lâches, mais celle des survivants_.

* * *

Penchants de dément

Tom a dix-sept ans, et cela fait bien longtemps qu'il n'est plus un sage petit garçon, s'il l'a jamais été. Ses longs doigts blancs se serrent convulsivement autour de sa baguette alors que deux jeunes sang de bourbe passent devant lui. Il a envie -besoin- de sang. Ses yeux virent lentement au rouge, signe qu'il ne contrôle plus vraiment cette haine présente en lui depuis ce qui lui semble être sa naissance. Il n'a jamais été le genre de garçon raisonnable qui attend patiemment son cadeau de noël, lui il le veut tout de suite. Peu importe les conséquences. La démence n'accorde pas de voix à la raison.

Le Poudlard Express entre soudainement dans un tunnel, plongeant le compartiment dans le noir. Tom y voit sa chance. Il attire d'un sort les deux élèves indignes dans un espace du train peu fréquenté, puis les attache solidement à un vieux strapontin. Leurs yeux crient leur terreur mais leur bouche reste close par un sortilège de son cru. Il fait glisser sa baguette le long de la joue pâle du plus jeune qui tente de se reculer, en vain. Une petite séance de torture s'impose, et si pendant l'action ses mains se perdent dans des lieux interdits, personne n'en saura rien, et certainement pas les deux gamins.

 _Oubliette._

* * *

Scandale

Il y a ce mot qui ne veut pas passer leurs lèvres, ce mot si plein de jugement et de condamnation. Alors, ils l'évitent, louvoient entre les périphrases et les expressions sorcières, lui adressent même des sourires crispés. Et c'est pire. Pire que s'ils lui demandaient, lui posaient clairement la question. Parce que cela signifie qu'ils doutent au point de ne pas oser la confronter. Qu'ils ne lui font plus confiance.

Corrompue.

Elle n'aurait jamais cru que ce serait elle qu'on accuserait. Elle a tant fait pour ce pays, elle lui a sacrifié sa famille et ses nuits. Elle s'est tenue fièrement face à Voldemort lorsqu'il a pris le pouvoir, elle en est presque morte. A vouloir trop faire respecter la loi, voilà ce que l'on gagne. Une foule de curieux bien-pensants qui veulent la destituer sur fond d'une simple rumeur.

Mais Amelia Bones ne se laissera pas faire. Elle a plus d'un tour de baguette. Elle ne se donnera même pas la peine de se lever de son fauteuil rouge, plutôt mourir que de leur laisser penser qu'elle est touchée par leurs mesquineries. Elle a suffisamment de relations au bureau des Aurors pour s'assurer qu'une enquête indépendante et approfondie soit menée. Et elle s'assurera que le véritable coupable paye pour ces actions.

La chef du département de la Justice Magique sortit de son tiroir sa plus belle plume et leva les yeux au plafond pour trouver l'inspiration. Les petites étoiles de papier lumineuses créées par sa nièce à ses six ans et accrochées aux poutres lui procuraient toujours un sentiment de calme et aidaient à sa concentration.

Elle faisait confiance à Potter et à Susan pour trouver qui était responsable de détournement de fond dans son département, et s'il le fallait, elle ferait le ménage elle même. Beaucoup oubliaient combien elle avait combattu dans la première Guerre Sorcière, et il lui restait de beaux restes. Et puis, qui irait soupçonner la calme et impartiale Amelia Bones derrière un maléfice de chauve-furie virulent ? La matriarche Weasley ferait une coupable bien plus légitime quand on voyait comment elle l'avait enseigné à sa fille !

* * *

Destin

A dix ans, Scorpius n'est pas un méchant garçon. C'est même un fils attentif et calme, il ne cherche pas les ennuis avec les enfants du voisinage et a toujours obéit aux règles dictées par son père et sa mère. A l'école, il a de bonnes notes et un petit cercle d'amis fidèles. Certains enfants refusent de lui parler à cause de la renommé de son père et de son rôle dans la guerre, mais le tempérament doux du fils de Draco Malfoy a apaisé les rancœurs les plus fermes. Il s'est même lié avec le jeune Albus Potter, qui l'entraîne dans des jeux de haute voltige sous les regards inquiets de leur mère respective.

Mais Draco ne peut s'empêcher de frissonner lorsqu'il le regarde attentivement. Lorsqu'il observe sa peau pale -parfaite-, ses yeux bleus et vides, et sa chevelure bouclée blonde, presque blanche. On dirait un petit ange, et il ne compte plus le nombre de compliments qu'il a reçut sur le physique de son garçon. Il est fier, si fier, de ce fils qu'il n'espérait plus après l'annonce des médicomages : Astoria était stérile. A sa naissance, son cœur lui avait semblé éclater et il avait pleuré dans le couloir de St Mangouste, après avoir tenu ce petit bout de lui et de sa femme dans ses bras. C'est là que l'avait trouvé Potter, en visite auprès d'un collègue Auror. L'ancien Gryffondor s'était contenté d'une tape d'encouragement sur l'épaule, lui assurant avec un sourire complice qu'après les premières nuits de pleurs il regretterait sa petite vie de couple.

Ils avaient ensuite vécu les plus belles années de leur vie, à trois dans un grand appartement Londonien. Les premiers mots, les premiers pas, les premières nuits complètes… Potter n'avait pas eu tort sur ce dernier point ! Et puis, les six ans de leur bébé étaient arrivés, et avec eux les premiers cauchemars. Ça avait d'abord été des vagues murmures venant de la chambre de l'enfant, comme si celui-ci se battait dans ses rêves. Puis, les jours passants, Astoria et Draco voyaient, impuissants, des cernes se dessiner sous les beaux yeux bleus du bambin. Et une nuit, ils avaient été réveillés brutalement par un cris perçant et terrifié. Les vieux réflexes ressortant, Draco avait bondit du lit, baguette à la main, avant de se précipiter sans réfléchir dans la chambre de son fils, suivi par sa compagne.

Ils avaient eu du mal à le réveiller, le garçon se débattant dans ses draps trempés de sueur. Les yeux écarquillés et épouvantés de son fils hantent encore Draco aujourd'hui. A force de persuasion, ils avaient réussi à le faire leur raconter ses cauchemars. Et c'est là que le véritable cauchemar avait commencé pour les deux parents, sonnés par les révélations de leur sang. Leur fils ne rêvait pas de simples monstres, ou de fantômes cachés sous son lit, il voyait La Guerre. Ses descriptions étaient si précises qu'elles terrifieraient n'importe quel combattant de l'époque. Il assistait à la mort de Rémus, à celle de Tonks et de tant d'autres, revoyait les combats de la matrone Weasley, était témoin des carnages provoqué par Greyback…

L'enfant expliquait assister aux scènes comme s'il était un élément du décors et que les tapisseries recouvrant les murs l'habillaient lui aussi. Il se fondait tellement dans les murs qu'il ne savait parfois même plus s'il était, ou non, le mur. Chaque nuit, de nouveaux éléments venaient le hanter et le tourmenter. Il reconnaissait parfois dans les flashs des figures connues ou célèbres, ce qui le terrorisait d'autant plus.

La stupéfaction passée et l'enfant rassuré pour un temps, les deux adultes avaient fait de multiples recherches pour découvrir ce qu'avait leur progéniture. Ils déposèrent tout deux un congé à leur travail et s'enfouirent sous des amas de livres en tout genre qui auraient fait pâlir Granger au temps de Poudlard. C'est dans un vieil ouvrage que Draco avait obtenu d'emprunter à la bibliothèque de l'école de sorcellerie que le couple découvrir la triste vérité. Leur fils était un prophète inversé, au lieu de voir le futur, il assistait au passé. Les prophètes inversés naissaient après les grands événements magiques traumatisants pour forcer leur monde à se confronter aux événements et non à les jeter dans la corbeille du passé et à n'en tirer aucune leçon.

Depuis, Draco et Astoria avaient tout essayer, de la potion de sommeil sans rêve aux médicomages les plus renommés, mais rien ne semblait empêcher Scorpius de revivre nuits après nuits la dernière Guerre Sorcière. Pris entre effroi et culpabilité, ils avaient essayé d'aider au mieux leur garçon qui perdait rapidement toute son innocence et sa candeur enfantine.

De son côté, l'enfant avait mieux accepté la situation que ses parents. Comme si le fait d'être né avec une mission définie, d'avoir un avenir tout tracé, le rassurait. Sans doute que ce sentiment passerait quand viendra l'adolescence, songe Draco, et que le jeune homme leur demanderait alors des comptes. Car les prophètes inversés n'étaient pas choisis au hasard, et que sans doute, leur participation à la Guerre avait pesé dans la balance. D'autant qu'il aurait alors toutes les armes de son côté, connaissant sans doute aussi bien qu'eux leurs actions d'alors. Draco se refuse à y penser et se concentre sur la lueur d'amour et d'acceptation dans les yeux de son fils. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il ferait si elle venait à disparaître.

En attendant, l'enfant note soigneusement chaque matin dans un carnet en cuir noir ce qu'il se souvient de sa nuit, et ce depuis bientôt quatre ans. Il prévoit à terme d'en faire un ouvrage historique et de le publier pour que, plus jamais, un tel massacre n'ait lieu. Draco sait que le jeune Potter, son confident, l'encourage sur ce chemin difficile. Il est heureux de voir que, contrairement à lui, son fils a su s'entourer d'amis qui le soutiennent jusqu'au bout. Peut être que la lignée Malfoy ne sera pas toujours synonyme de déchéance finalement.

* * *

Folie amoureuse

Rabastan se demande souvent pourquoi Rodolphus semble si satisfait de ses fiançailles avec Bellatrix Black. Il ne comprend pas son attachement, sa fascination, pour la jeune brune et ne voit que ses manquement aux règles de bienséances. Il lui a souvent conseillé de chercher un autre parti plus stable. Rodolphus, malgré toute l'affection qu'il porte à son aîné, n'a jamais pu s'y résoudre. Bellatrix est sa drogue personnelle, et cet après midi en amoureux n'a fait que le lui confirmer.

Bella est insaisissable, devant Rodolphus elle danse sous la pluie tandis qu'il tente de saisir ses mouvements, armés de son vieil appareil argentique. Elle rit, elle rit comme une folle hystérique, elle rit si fort que ses rires se transforment en cris et qu'une nuée de corbeaux lui répond de leurs arbres. Les photos ne lui rendent pas hommage, elle ne cesse de sortir du cadre, et n'accorde pas un regard à l'objectif.

Bella s'est mordue la lèvre jusqu'au sang et celui si dégouline le long de son menton, comme le ferait le jus bien mur d'une papaye. Elle danse et tourbillonne dans les feuilles mortes, elle est aussi libre que le vent. Rodolphus a oublié l'appareil qui pend à son cou abandonné, il se contente de la fixer du regard, espérant capturer dans sa mémoire l'image de sa fiancé dont l'écharpe se balance au gré de ses pas. Le sang vire au noir en se perdant dans son cou et Rodolphus rêve de voir sa langue y passer, juste un instant, et de recueillir un peu de ce qui lui semble être le nectar des dieux.

Bella se fige soudain, et d'un mouvement de baguette cérémonieux, elle fait apparaître un violon de bois rouge qu'elle place avec délicatesse dans le creux de son cou. Sa baguette se métamorphose en archet et elle joue avec une passion renouvelée une complainte lente et mélancolique. Les oiseaux se taisent pour écouter une magnifique interprétation de la Gnossienne de Satie. Puis les notes calmes et posées deviennent des mouvements d'archets frénétiques et la mélodie est totalement recouverte par la folie de Bella. L'instant de grâce est terminé.

Bella s'embrase de nouveau et Rodolphus est subjugué. Là, maintenant, elle pourrait lui demander n'importe quoi, il lui décrocherait la lune. Elle s'avance vers lui de son pas chaloupé si caractéristique, et elle lui murmure à l'oreille, de sa voix rauque et grave « _Les perdants sont toujours les sains d'esprit perdus dans leurs rêves étriqués_ ». Et, pour elle, il est certainement prêt à devenir fou, oui.

* * *

Liberté cloîtrée

Tous les jeunes sorciers britanniques connaissent la salle de bain des préfets, si ce n'est le lieu, au moins de nom. Pendant sa découverte, ils sont subjugués par la piscine et ses multiples robinets en or massif qui déversent des quantités ahurissantes de liquides divers et variés. Chaque année, lors des premiers passages, les nouveau préfets ne prêtent guère attention au décors les entourant et cela fait bien longtemps que je ne m'en offusque plus. Et pourtant, il arrive toujours une fois où ils finissent par me remarquer. Dès lors, ils ne m'oublient plus.

Je m'appelle Avela, et je suis la sirène représentée sur le tableau isolé et pendu au mur depuis des siècles. Après toutes ces années passées dans ma toile, on peut dire que je suis plutôt de bon conseil. Certes je n'ai jamais compris toutes les subtilités inhérentes au genre humain, pas plus que de mon vivant, mais l'expérience de l'écoute de centaines d'adolescents fait que je suis plutôt avisée.

Lorsque la pièce est vide, j'en profite pour faire à mon tour trempette dans la piscine. Il faut dire que mon cadre est petit et ne me permet pas beaucoup de bouger. Je sais des élèves que les autres tableaux peuvent se déplacer de toile en toile, je n'ai jamais compris si j'étais tout simplement trop éloignée du reste de mes compatriotes pour les rejoindre, ou bien que je ne pouvais pas sortir de mon élément pour arriver dans des tableaux bien trop sec pour moi. Peut-être est-ce un mélange des deux… J'ai donc développer mes propres capacités, et je suis depuis trois siècles capable de sortir pour quelques instants de ma peinture pour piquer une tête dans la piscine à quelques mètres de moi.

Ces courtes escapades m'ont suffit un temps, mais j'ai de plus en plus envie de nouveauté, d'inconnu, le cadre me restreint . Je rêve souvent de partir loin, de sortir du cadre et de ne jamais y revenir. Je suppose que ce n'est pas courant pour un portrait, mais quelque chose en moi me pousse vers l'aventure.

Ce sont les vacances, et cela fait plus d'un mois que je n'ai vu personne. On pourrait croire que l'on s'habitue à la solitude, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Plus le temps passe, plus je m'ennuie, plus je suis tentée d'oser. Oser partir loin, sans se retourner. A travers les vitres de la salle, j'aperçois le lac noir où nage mes compagnes tangibles, je les envie tellement…

Et soudain, alors que le soleil couchant teinte la piscine d'une lueur orangée, je prends mon courage à deux mains, c'est aujourd'hui que je pars. D'un beau flip, je me projette dans la piscine et nage avec vigueur vers l'entrée des canalisations. Je sais qu'elles conduisent directement au lac, vers ma délivrance. Dans les tuyaux j'avance à grands coups de nageoire, évitant sans mal les obstacles grâce à ma taille du guêpe (il faut dire qu'être en deux dimensions aide beaucoup aussi!).

La lumière au bout du tunnel apparaît, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un de ces vieux films dont me parlait un né-moldu. J'avance de plus en plus vite, porté par l'enthousiasme de rencontrer mes sœurs et de vivre dans ce qui m'apparaît comme un cadre gigantesque. Alors que je passe les limites du château, je sens la magie qui maintient mes particules de peintures soudées se défaire lentement et j'accélère encore. Pas de retour arrière possible, mais je veux voir le soleil en vrai et pas simplement le doux reflet traversant les vitres de la seule pièce où j'ai toujours vécue.

Je sors la tête de l'eau d'un mouvement vif, envoyant ce qu'il reste de ma belle chevelure blonde couler le long de mon dos. Mes yeux se plissent alors que je distingue enfin pleinement le magnifique spectacle qu'offre un couché de soleil sur la forêt interdite. Je n'ai aucun regret et je me sens me dissoudre progressivement dans l'eau, maintenant la tête le plus longtemps possible à la surface pour profiter des dernières secondes que m'offre la magie. Je suis dorénavant infinie, écume, libre de courir partout dans ce cadre immense qu'est le lac noir. Et si un jour cela ne me suffit plus, il me restera toujours la possibilité de me laisser porter jusqu'à l'océan !

Je laisse derrière moi un tableau vide et noir, et quelque élèves regrettant mes conseils. Rien de bien important en somme. Je suis sûre qu'ils se débrouillerons très bien sans moi. Et puis, comme me l'avait confié un jeune brun aux cheveux ébouriffés et aux yeux cerclés de lunettes rondes : _La liberté est la seule bataille qui vaille vraiment la peine_.

* * *

Dans les larmes et les regrets

Victoire essuya d'un geste rageur les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage tandis qu'elle rédigeait sa lettre. Ses yeux se plissèrent, comme pour contenir le flot incessant de gouttelettes salées, et elle tressaillit lorsque la patte d'oie se formant autour de son œil gauche lui envoya une décharge de douleur sourde. Toute la partie gauche de son beau visage était brûlée vif, comme si un chaudron de furonculus lui avait sauté au visage. Et si cela n'était que ça… Mais les plaies suintaient également d'un liquide noirâtre et malodorant qui rongeait comme de l'acide tout ce qu'il touchait.

La jeune femme réunit d'un coup de baguette ce qui lui restait de cheveux en un chignon grossier et tenta de se concentrer de nouveau sur sa lettre. Elle écrivait à ses parents. Pas que Teddy n'en vaille pas la peine, mais...ce n'était plus pareil entre eux depuis l'accident. Elle secoua la tête d'agacement : ce n'était pareil avec _personne_ depuis l'accident. De jeune potionniste prometteuse, elle était passée en quelques jours à paria de la société, et seule sa famille acceptait de rester en contact.

Ce n'était pourtant parti de rien, d'une ligne mystérieuse dans un vieux livre poussiéreux sur l'alchimiste Nicolas Flamel, la poussant à étudier le sujet plus en profondeur. _Curiosité_. Ce qui la portait, ce qui la perdrait. La pierre philosophale l'avait fascinée et elle s'était plongée dans des recherches de longue haleine. Elle ne sortait plus de son labo, privilégiant la nourriture apportée par un elfe de maison et dormant sur le vieux sofa attenant. Son fiancé la surprenait parfois en débarquant à l'improviste, et ils organisaient alors rapidement un déjeuner sur la plage, ou tout autre lieu à porté de transplannage.

Teddy était sans doute celui qui l'avait empêché de devenir folle, la tirant de force hors de sa quête insensée. Cela avait toujours été comme ça entre eux. Dès Poudlard, il la traînait hors de sa salle commune ou de la bibliothèque pour l'obliger à relâché la pression et à s'amuser un peu. C'était grâce à lui qu'elle avait eu des amis, il les lui avait présentés et avait insisté jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'entendent. Bien entendu, beaucoup d'importuns l'approchaient pour sa beauté, mais elle ne voulait pas de ce genre d'attention et les avait toujours ignorés. Teddy était comme une ancre, elle pouvait s'enfouir et se perdre sous un amas sans fin de connaissance, elle savait qu'elle n'avait qu'à suivre le fil les reliant pour retrouver la lumière.

Teddy n'était pas parti, lui, contrairement à tous les autres. Chaque semaine, il lui rendait visite, la forçait à manger, à se laver, et toutes ces choses qui lui semblaient si inutile dès qu'il quittait l'appartement. Il n'était pas parti, mais c'était presque pire. Ses yeux étaient si vides que cela faisait peur, ses gestes, saccadés, comme exécutés en mode pilote automatique, et sa voix, pas plus haute qu'un murmure, si différente de l'éclat féroce et enthousiaste qu'elle lui connaissait avant. Il ne la voyait plus, fixant derrière elle un point dans le lointain, se contentant d'effectuer encore et encore la même routine. Comme si cela allait effacer les problèmes, la douleur et la rancœur. Comme s'ils pouvaient recommencer leur relation comme avant.

Il arrivait réglé comme une horloge, tous les jeudi, pendant son après-midi de congé. Et elle avait l'impression que le jeune homme qu'elle avait connu mourait un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il passait le pas de sa porte. Cela faisait si mal d'être à l'origine de la douleur de l'être aimé, elle voulait juste disparaître, laisser derrière elle une page blanche qu'il pourrait noircir du reste de sa vie. Elle voulait le libérer, mais lui s'accrochait, désespérément, comme si la perdre serait une fin en soi. Elle s'était fait une raison depuis longtemps, elle ne voulait pas l'entraîner dans sa chute, s'il ne pouvait pas la quitter, alors elle le ferait. Pour lui. Et elle espérait de tout son cœur qu'il serait heureux.

La lettre était la meilleure solution. Puis partir loin, dans le monde moldu, recommencer une nouvelle vie et oublier sa folie. Échapper au regard hanté qu'avait posé sur elle oncle Harry lorsqu'elle avait avoué le sujet de ses recherches, à ceux désapprobateurs de tante Hermione et de tante Ginny et aux plissements de lèvres apeurés de son père et de son frère. Éviter les paroles lourdes de sa mère et de mamie Molly, le regard plein de détresse de l'oncle George. Oublier les écarts que faisaient les sorciers la croisant dans la rue, comme s'ils ne voulaient rien avoir à faire avec elle, comme s'il elle avait fait exprès de transgresser une loi implicite, un tabou que tous les anciens connaissaient. Comme si elle avait demandé à sa famille de prendre sa défense dans son procès et de -presque- forcer les jurés à la déclarer non-coupable.

Son billet de train pour la France était soigneusement rangé dans son sac, aux côté des diverses crèmes soulageant un peu la douleur des brûlures. Elle avait même été obligé de les acheter, son interdiction de préparer quelle que potion que ce soit l'empêchant de les fabriquer elle-même. Arrivé dans le pays de sa mère, elle posterait la lettre à la moldu, priant pour qu'elle prenne le plus de temps possible, et s'envolerait loin de ses erreurs et de ses regrets. De toute façon, elle n'avait jamais été une Gryffondor affrontant ses peurs, la fuite à la Serpentarde lui convenait bien mieux. La liberté pour tous valait bien mieux que l'abandon pour une.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ! Ça fait longtemps :) Je reviens avec une série d'OS tirés de la nuit HPF du 18 janvier 2019. Je ne suis toujours pas inscrite sur le site malgré un essai peu concluant, mais j'ai pris grand plaisir à participer comme un fantôme à cette nuit ! J'avoue que le texte intitulé _Cadavre exquis_ a été terminé en un peu plus d'une heure, mais je tenais à finir l'histoire proprement. Enfin autant qu'on peut le faire avec un thème aussi sombre.

J'en profite pour préciser que, bien que je classe toujours la fiction en T car il n'y a rien de décrit, il y a ici des **textes qui peuvent être un peu perturbant** **s** si l'on est sensible. Prudence dans votre lecture donc !

J'espère que cela va vous plaire, je suis un peu déçue du manque de retour des premiers textes mais je comprends qu'un recueil d'OS peut ne pas être très attrayant. C'est d'autant plus dommage que je suis certaine que certain textes récolteraient un beau succès si je les publiait dans une fic qui leur est propre...mais il faut rendre à César ce qui est à César, et je n'aurais rien écrit de tout ça sans les thèmes des équipes de nuit HPF donc…advienne que pourra. Je continuerai à publier dans le vide :)

Circumnavigation

La neige tombait toujours, redessinant le paysage de la Toundra en un léger matelas duveteux. Le brise glace solitaire traçait son chemin, impitoyable masse balayant les obstacles sans fatigue apparente.

Sur le pont, les mains serrées autour d'un mug de thé brûlant, Neville respirait l'air frais à plein poumons. Ici, on sentait la neige, la glace, le vent, et parfois l'odeur du bon ragoût que préparait le chef. Le sorcier oubliait peu à peu celle du sang, de la cendre, de la peur, de la douleur et des larmes. Il ré-apprenait à ne pas bondir baguette en main au moindre bruit suspect, à ne plus avoir peur du noir. Parfois, la nuit, seul dans sa cabine, il se réveillait en sursaut et cherchait encore Sa présence à ses côtés. Jusqu'à ce que sa main ne tombe sur le matelas froid de son absence et que l'illusion ne se brise encore. Jamais plus il ne se réveillerait à ses côtés. On dit que le temps apaise les blessures. Neville sait que c'est faux, lui il crève toujours plus à chaque réveil de la savoir partie.

L'équipage français est encore couché, après la fête de la veille. C'était leur premier réveillon en mer et il sourit aux souvenirs des blagues de ses compagnons de voyage à l'occasion. Ils ont bien mérité de dormir plus qu'à l'accoutumé après la rude semaine qu'ils ont traversés. Mis à part la neige qui tombe sans discontinuité et nuit à la visibilité et donc aux manœuvres du bateau, le voyage se déroule bien. Ils atteindront bientôt la prochaine escale et Neville prévoit de leur laisser une longue permission. Après plus d'un an sans amarrer plus de deux jours, les marins seront heureux de rester un peu à terre.

Lui sait déjà que comme à chaque retour en son Angleterre natale, sa première destination sera le cimetière de Poudlard. Il laissera derrière lui un bouquet de fleurs de Lune et un nouveau morceau de son cœur. Il ne devrait pas s'imposer cette visite, mais ce serait comme l'oublier. Et ses derniers mots l'en empêcheront toujours. _N'oublie pas_.

Ensuite il ira visiter ses amis : Les Potter bien sur, mais aussi toute la famille Weasley, Susan Bones et Terry Boot, ses compagnons de résistance. Comme à chaque fois, on lui demandera « Quand reviens-tu ? Quand cesseras tu donc de voyager ainsi ? » et il répondra avec un sourire un peu triste « un jour peut être, je ne suis pas prêt. Et puis les plantes que je découvre sont incroyables ! En Inde j'ai trouvé un tubercule aux propriétés anti-fongiques... ». Il songera en même temps, en fixant leurs yeux morts, leur maison-cercueil et leurs enfants-mausolées : « _Q_ _uand partirez vous ? Quand comprendrez-vous qu'ici, tout vous détruit_ ». Et les vieux amis se quitteront, les flammes de Poudlard se réflétant dans leurs yeux assombris par les souvenirs. Sans qu'autre chose que des platitudes ne soient sorties de leur bouche. Personne n'oublie, mais personne ne parle. Le silence est roi.

Neville se prépare à retourner dans sa petite serre portative, coincée dans un minuscule débarras du bateau. Il doit aller vérifier que les fleurs de Lune arrivent bien à maturation, il faut qu'elles soient prêtes pour son retour. Il a créé lui-même cette variété de fleurs en hommage à son amie partie trop tôt. Elles sont constituées d'un grand nombre de petits pétales d'un gris nacré, élégantes et simples. Comme elle.

…

Luna expira. « N'oublie pas... » Elle chercha désespérément son souffle pour finir sa phrase, mais en vain. _...de vivre._ Ses lèvres articulèrent en silence la fin de sa phrase qui ne fut pas perçue par son ami. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux face à son impuissance, son cœur se serra de douleur et de tristesse, et elle souffla de rage. Une dernière fois.

* * *

Passerelle

Harry fixa, tremblant de peur mais immobile, le sort vert fondre vers lui. Une seule pensée fusait dans son esprit figé « Maman, je ne veux pas mourir ! ». La fin était inéluctable et il fut agréablement surpris de la rapidité du sort, il n'avait même pas senti son crâne heurter le sol de la forêt interdite. Pourtant son corps avait du chuter après l'impact non ?

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il était dans une brume blanche si épaisse qu'il ne voyait pas à deux mètres. S'inspectant rapidement, il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il identifia son pull comme un vieux haut d'uniforme de l'école de sorcellerie...de serpentard. Son regard suivit le S serpentin du blason un moment avant qu'un soupir ne lui échappe : ses doutes se confirmaient. Il ferma brièvement les yeux pour accepter ce qu'il redoutait le plus depuis qu'il avait appris l'existence de son « horcruxe ».

La brume se dissipait en même temps que ses doutes, et lorsqu'il put observer plus facilement son environnement, il découvrit une allée de sapin couverts de neige menant à une petite passerelle de bois brut. Le lieu ne lui évoquait rien mais la douceur du soleil d'hiver se reflétant sur la neige l'apaisait.

Sur l'autre bord de la passerelle, il pouvait distinguer une petite forme s'agitant dans la neige joyeusement. Il marcha doucement pour la rejoindre et s'assit à ses côtés en silence. Le petit garçon brun d'un an formait des boules avec la neige avant de les lancer un peu plus loin, poussant un petit cris de joie quand la boule s'écrasait. Il était vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un t-shirt bleu nuit brodé de vifs d'or et d'un petit slip, mais ne semblait pas souffrir du froid.

Le jeu dura un moment mais le bambin finit par se lasser et tourna vers lui deux grands yeux verts remplis d'innocence et de curiosité. Le même vert qu'Harry avait croisé toute sa vie dans un miroir. L'enfant approcha doucement une main de la joue d'Harry, semblant fasciné par ce qu'il voyait. Il retira pourtant vivement sa main dès qu'il effleura la peau de son vis-à-vis, brûlé. Le petit cris de douleur qu'il poussa fit tressaillir Harry, l'enfant avait déjà bien assez souffert quand Harry avait pris sa place il y a 17 ans. Il fit un sourire d'excuse au gamin, avant de faire apparaître du néant une paire de gant qu'il enfila, puis tendit sa main au petit. Celui-ci hésita un moment, mais finit par accepter la main tendue et adressa un grand sourire avec deux dents manquantes à l'adolescent.

Les deux compagnons partirent explorer les alentours, s'échangeant de temps à autre des boules de neige. Ce qui semblait être des heures plus tard, le marmot s'allongea sur un banc sorti de nul part, épuisé par les jeux. Harry le rejoignit et installa la tête du petit sur ses cuisses, lui caressant doucement la tête jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. De temps à autre ses doigts effleuraient la cicatrice en forme d'éclair gravée sur son front poupin.

Dans le silence de la foret environnante, il perçut distinctement le changement d'atmosphère et le bruissement de robes dans son dos. Sans se retourner, il salua le nouvel arrivant : « Bonsoir Professeur Dumbledore, je me demandais quand vous finiriez par apparaître »

Le professeur, puisqu'il s'agissait bien de lui, émit un petit rire avant de répondre : « Je n'allais pas te déranger alors que tu étais en si charmante compagnie. Tu semblais plus heureux que je ne t'ai jamais vu » Le vieil homme fit le tour du banc pour faire face à son ancien élève, et s'assit sur un fauteuil surgit du néant.

« Je suis désolé, Harry, si j'avais su qui tu étais réellement…

-Et alors quoi ? Vous auriez agit autrement ? Dans les deux hypothèses il aurait fallu que je meurs.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Tu est allé plus loin que je l'avais même soupçonné, n'est ce pas ? La création d'horcruxes n'engage que des fragments d'âme, une fraction d'énergie spirituelle. Mais là… c'est une séparation de ton âme en deux parts égales que tu as réalisé !

-Pour ma défense, je doute que cela ait été volontaire, je pense que mon âme était trop abîmée par les autres horcruxes et qu'elle s'est déchirée quand j'ai voulu en détacher un fragment de trop. Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse bien-sûr, je n'ai aucun souvenir de cette nuit là.

-C'est possible en effet. On ne saura sans doute jamais exactement ce qui s'est passé cette nuit là. »

Le regard de Dumbledore échoua sur l'enfant dans les bras d'Harry. Il l'observait avec un mélange de fascination et de révérence.

« Comment veux tu que je t'appelle maintenant ? Tu n'as jamais été vraiment Harry, mais tu n'es plus tellement Tom. »

L'adolescent grimaça au nom de sa moitié d'âme et pencha la tête sur le coté, caressant toujours les cheveux du bambin pendant qu'il réfléchissait.

« Je n'ai jamais été _ce_ Harry, mais j'en suis devenu un tout de même, c'est dans le corps d'Harry que j'ai vécu, c'est avec ses yeux que j'ai découvert le monde, avec ses doigts que je l'ai exploré, avec sa magie que je me suis battu. Je pense que je vais rester Harry, même si je ne serai jamais vraiment _lui_. »

L'ancien directeur hocha doucement la tête, ses yeux fixant toujours l'enfant. Il releva doucement la tête pour adresser un sourire encourageant à son vis-à-vis.

« J'imagine que tu as des questions? » demanda-t-il avec un pétillement rieur au fond des yeux.

« Oui, qu'est ce qu'il se passe là-bas maintenant ?

-A Poudlard tu veux dire ? Et bien Tom est mort à l'instant où il t'as tué, son faible corps n'était pas prêt à encaisser la disparition de la moitié de son âme. La plupart des mangemorts se sont rendus aussitôt, les autres sont en fuite.

-Et mes amis ?

-Les jeunes Weasley et Granger vont biens. La majorité de tes connaissances sont en vie même si certains auront du mal à reprendre une existence normale. Tu peux être fier de toi, ton sacrifice n'a pas été vain.

-Je vous en prie ne me cachez pas les morts. J'ai besoin de savoir.

-Et bien, les époux Lupin sont malheureusement décédés, ainsi que ton ami Fred Weasley et ton jeune admirateur Colin Creevey. D'autres de tes connaissances également, mais je ne connais pas la liste dans son intégralité.

-Le dernier Maraudeur est mort alors, ils vont pouvoir faire la fête là haut maintenant » sourit tristement Harry. Il ferma les yeux brièvement, laissant glisser une larme le long de sa joue. Depuis sa mort il ne sentait plus ses sentiments avec autant de vivacité que de son vivant. C'était comme si un voile de coton le séparait de la tristesse et de la rancœur. L'apaisement, enfin.

« Et maintenant ? » interrogea Harry.

« Maintenant, j'imagine que tu peux choisir de continuer.

-Continuer ?

-Oui. Où sommes nous au fait ?

-Je ne sais pas. On dirait une sorte de forêt sous la neige. Il y a une vieille passerelle en bois un peu plus loin.

-Ah oui. Bien-sûr. »Les yeux du vieil homme scintillèrent de compréhension. « C'est un lieu reculé du parc de Poudlard. Tom y venait souvent quand il était à l'école. Et bien j'imagine que si tu retournes à la passerelle, il y aura une petite barque sur le ruisseau qui t'attendra.

\- Et elle m'emmènera où ?

-Plus loin, je suppose. C'est à toi de le découvrir.

-Vous ne pouvez vraiment rien me dire ?

-Cela fait parti du voyage Harry. Toi et ton petit compagnon allez voir de belles choses, tu peux me croire.

\- Et vous ?

-Moi ? Je vais continuer mon petit tour dans cette magnifique forêt que tu m'as fait découvrir. Je suis certain de pouvoir dénicher une truffe si je cherche bien.

-Il y a de la neige partout monsieur.

\- Et alors ? Ce que je préfère dans la truffe, c'est la chercher. »

Le vieil homme se leva, époussetant sa robe.

« Bon voyage mes enfants, adieu Harry. J'espère que l'on se reverra. Tu es mon élève favori après tout. » termina-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Dumbledore disparut dans la forêt, laissant derrière lui une douce fragrance de thé au citron. Harry resta longtemps immobile, profitant du calme du lieu et de la petite respiration qu'il sentait contre lui. Il était prêt pour un nouveau départ, où que les emmènerait cette barque.

* * *

Espoir

Les feuilles formaient un tapis d'or et de bronze qui crissait sous les pas. Les allées du parc étaient vides en ce 31 octobre, et pour cause, toute la ville était réunie sur la place principale du village de Godric Hollow pour rendre un hommage vibrant aux héros de la première Guerre Sorcière.

Loin de tout ce tumulte politico-médiatique, Harry Potter, Vainqueur de la seconde Guerre, décoré d'un nombre des médailles impressionnant, était assis sur un banc du parc sorcier. Il aurait dû être avec le reste de la population sorcière en ce jour de fête, mais l'automne avait fait grand effet sur son filleul, Teddy Lupin, et il en avait profité pour échapper à la cérémonie qui s'annonçait longue et rébarbative. Hermione le sermonnerait lorsqu'ils reviendront à la civilisation, mais cela tiendrait plus de son rôle dans le nouveau Ministère de la magie que d'une véritable réprimande.

Le bambin jouait dans les feuilles mortes en ce jour si chargé d'histoire comme si de rien n'était. Et pour lui effectivement, tout était parfaitement normal, et ce jour n'avait rien de particulier. Ses cheveux avaient pris une teinte châtain clair, reprenant celles des feuilles qui jonchaient le sol et qu'il s'amusait à faire voler en tout sens. Il était vêtu comme un petit moldu pour rester le plus discret possible. Déjà que ses talents de métamorphomage attiraient l'attention, il ne s'agissait pas de porter une tenu étrange aux yeux de leur compatriotes non-magiques.

Harry agita négligemment sa baguette, faisant s'envoler une gerbe de feuilles vers Teddy. Le garçon poussa un petit cris, mélange de surprise et de ravissement lorsque l'averse de feuilles qu'il produisait se transforma en avalanche. De son petit corps pataud, il entraîna son parrain dans une danse au milieu des feuilles mortes.

Si quelqu'un était passé dans ce petit parc à l'improviste, il aurait surpris l'étrange spectacle d'un Harry Potter survolté dansant une gigue, au milieu d'une pluie de feuilles dorées, avec un petit enfant aux cheveux ayant virés au rouge sous le coup de l'excitation. Mais personne ne passa, et l'instant de pure joie se grava à jamais dans le cœur meurtri du jeune adulte.

 _Parfois, il suffit de se rappeler d'allumer la lumière_. Et en ce jour d'automne, Harry avait trouvé une des nouvelles lumières de sa vie. Il ferait tout pour qu'elle continue de briller.

* * *

L'Amnésique tueur

L'appartement est petit et cossu. On peut rapidement deviner qu'il s'agit du lieu de vie d'un sorcier : le chaudron sur le feu de la cheminée, la vaisselle qui se fait toute seule, le placard à ingrédients de première nécessité…Même les quelques tableaux qui habillent les murs ne peuvent se tenir longtemps immobiles. Le quartier est moldu, mais Jacob Lee n'est pas du genre à inviter ses voisins pour le thé donc il ne voit pas de raison de se cacher. Et puis les Russes sont bien moins regardant sur le Secret magique que les anglo-saxons. Ici, pas besoin d'appeler les Oubliators lorsqu'un moldu un peu trop curieux et un sorcier un peu trop insouciant se rencontrent. L'Oubliette est un des premiers sortilèges appris aux petits Russes, et ils ont 7 années d'études à Durmstrang pour se perfectionner. On règle ses problèmes soit même.

Jacob est un sorcier Anglais qui vit en Russie depuis la fin de l'ère Voldemort. Il a émigré avec une petite bourse de Gallions, sa baguette et un gros trou de mémoire. Il est plutôt jeune, la vingtaine, mince, les cheveux noirs et lisses, la peau pâle et les traits fins. Rien n'attire le regard sur lui. Il est monsieur quelconque. Enfin presque.

Jacob travaille dans une petite boutique sur la Voie Russe, l'équivalent du chemin de Traverse en Angleterre. Il n'est pas maître de potion mais se débrouille suffisamment bien pour satisfaire les demandes de son employeur en potion de soin. Il est apprécié par les habitués et les autres employés : c'est un garçon discret qui ne cherche ni les ennuis ni la reconnaissance facile. Le midi il déjeune avec ses collègues, rit avec eux, et apprend un peu plus d'argot russe. Le soir il ne refuse jamais un petit shot après le travail dans un des pub moldu à côté de la Voie. Il ne fait pas de vague, et malgré son origine anglaise, il s'est intégré facilement dans sa nouvelle vie. On pourrait presque croire qu'il a toujours été là. Certains jours, il ne sait plus trop comment on dit un mot en Anglais tellement le Russe lui vient facilement. Il parle Russe, il rit Russe, il jure Russe.

Il rêve Anglais.

Parce que, oui, Jacob a un secret. Le soucis c'est qu'il ne s'en rappelle pas très bien lui même. Avant son arrivée en Russie, il y a comme un grand vide. Un vide noir et dont il n'ose pas trop s'approcher tellement l'odeur du sang y est accrochée. Il a peur d'y sombrer et de n'en jamais ressortir s'il s'approche trop près. Il y a aussi cette voix en lui qui chuchote quand sa curiosité se réveille, et cette voix lui fait aussitôt rebrousser chemin. La voix, c'est un peu son garde-fou. Pour l'instant.

Le soir, Jacob repousse le plus possible l'heure du coucher, comme un petit garçon qui a peur des monstres de ses cauchemars. Quand finalement il s'endort, épuisé, il rêve toujours de cette somptueuse pièce qu'il voudrait juste oublier. Le sol en damier reflète parfaitement la lumière du soleil qui passe à travers trois porte-fenêtres ouvragées. Malgré l'éclairage naturel, toutes les bougies du gigantesque chandelier sont allumées. Le plafond et les murs sont ornés de moulures recouvertes de feuilles d'or. L'ensemble respire la richesse, la démesure, bien loin de son petit appartement russe.

Il est assis sur une chaise en brocart vert et argent, immobile, les mains crispées sur les accoudoirs. Derrière un bureau en bois sculptés légèrement roussis, un blond de son âge lui fait face, les mains jointes, ses yeux gris fixés sur lui. Il y a du regret, de la peur et quelque chose qui ressemble à du désespoir dans ces yeux.

« Tu es sûr? » demande le blond en attrapant la baguette de bois sombre fixée à son avant bras droit.

Jacob se sent hocher la tête mécaniquement, incapable de contrôler le mouvement. Son corps ne fait pas non plus un geste pour échapper au sort d'amnésie qui l'atteint. Il peut voir distinctement l'unique larme qui coule sur la joue du blond avant que celui-ci n'enchaîne sur un imperium et que tout devienne noir.

…

Dans les rues anglaises, au côté d'autres photos de mangemorts en fuite, on peut reconnaître Théodore Nott, unique héritier de sa Maison, célèbre pour son rôle de bourreau exécuteur sous le règne de Voldemort. La liste de ses victimes est bien trop longue pour apparaître sur l'affiche. La mention 'Ne tentez pas de l'interpeller seul et appelez les Aurors. Armé et dangereux.' met en garde les passants. Jacob, lui, n'en a aucune idée.

* * *

Affection souterraine

Lily et Petunia ont respectivement 6 et 8 ans quand elles entrent pour la première fois dans la vieille église perdue au milieu des champs. Elles ont perdu un paris avec Charles, le fils du voisin, et elles doivent rester 10 minutes dans le bâtiment en ruine et réputé hanté. Tant bien que mal, se tenant la main et frissonnant au moindre bruit, elles tiennent le temps imparti et se dépêchent de ressortir.

Elles n'y remettront pas les pieds avant plusieurs mois, quand elles décideront d'un commun accord que c'est la cachette parfaite pour ne pas se faire punir par maman après avoir cassé son vase favori. Cette fois là, elles tiennent une nuit entière, serrées l'une contre l'autre, et priant pour que le soleil ré-apparaisse. Le lendemain, leurs parents fous d'inquiétude ne font aucune réflexion sur leur vêtements pleins de terre et le vase brisé, bien trop rassurés par leur retour. Elles seront confinés le reste des vacances d'été et ne songeront plus au bâtiment délabré avant la rentré.

Les deux fillettes y retourneront après régulièrement, ravies d'avoir un terrain de jeu secret. Toujours de jour, pour ne pas affronter les fantômes qu'elles sont persuadées d'avoir entendu lors de la nuit blanche qu'elles y ont passé. L'Église, devenu leur repère, sera le théâtre de leurs nombreuses disputes, crises de jalousie, mais aussi rires, chants et jeux. Jusqu'au départ de Lily pour Poudlard.

Dès lors, elles ne seront plus jamais dans l'édifice en même temps. Derrière une pierre du portique principal, elles laissent tour à tour des lettres de ce qu'elles ne sont pas capable de dire à l'autre. En dehors de ces lettres, aux yeux de tous, c'est la guerre entre elles. Elles se déchirent, s'insultent, mentent et pleurent. Elles ignorent l'autre, l'oublient, la renient. Malgré les remontrances de leurs parents, malgré les conseils de leurs professeurs, elles ne seront plus jamais proches. Les deux petites filles soudées ne laissent derrière elles que le gouffre les séparant.

Les lettres ne cesseront jamais. Des lettres de ce qu'elles auraient pu dire, de ce qu'elles auraient dû dire. Des lettres d'excuses, où se mêlent incompréhension mutuelle et amour. Des lettres où elles parlent de leur quotidien, de leurs envies, de leurs désirs. Parce que bien qu'incapables de se parler poliment, dès qu'elles sont dans cette Église leur reviennent comme un écho leurs rires, leurs joies, et leurs peurs d'enfants. Elles sont sœurs, les souvenirs parlent plus que le reste.

La pierre du portique est un peu leur hibou à elles. C'est là que Petunia apprendra la naissance d'Harry, et Lily celle de Dudley. C'est là qu'elles échangeront leurs félicitations.

C'est là aussi que Petunia déposera sa lettre d'Adieu à sa sœur lorsqu'elle apprendra son décès. Là qu'elle pleurera, hurlera sa douleur, et s'abîmera la paume des mains sur les dalles cassées de l'allée. Après la nuit passée dans le bâtiment, elle rentrera à Privet Drive et s'occupera sans sourciller de Vernon, Dudley...et du fils de sa sœur.

Plus tard, Petunia détachera une nouvelle pierre du portique. Elle y déposera ses lettres à Harry. Pendant des années elle remplira la cavité de tout ce qui _aurait_ _pu_. Il ne le saura jamais et les lettres moisiront et s'effriteront avec l'esprit de sa tante.

* * *

Cadavre exquis

Les sœurs Greengrass étaient connues dans la bonne société sorcière pour leur beauté discrète, leur politesse et leur respect des convenances. On les admirait de loin, sans jamais s'approcher, de peur d'effriter leur perfection. Elles étaient la quintessence de la jeune sorcière de sang pur, celles que tous les parents espéraient avoir comme belle-fille.

Les yeux s'égaraient au loin lorsque l'on voyait la main de leur père, crispée et possessive sur leurs épaules. On battait simplement des paupières lorsqu'il les dirigeait d'une main de fer sur la piste de danse. On détournait la tête lorsqu'il les tenait tout contre lui durant une valse, ses mains caressant la courbe de leur taille fluette. On refusait de croire aux rumeurs sur la mort de Madame Greengrass, on se persuadait qu'elle était morte de la dragoncelle, comme le rapport des Aurors l'avait indiqué. Et surtout, on se taisait quand il passait par la cheminée, une fille pendue à chaque bras, en direction de son manoir, un sourire cruel aux lèvres.

Le silence des moutons et des aveugles, commentait sombrement Astoria. Daphné, elle, se taisait. Elle ne parlait presque plus depuis la mort de leur mère, se contentant de hochements de tête gracieux et de formules de politesse vides de sens durant les réceptions auxquelles elles étaient conviées. Le plus triste, c'était qu'elle faisait parfaitement illusion dans ce monde de faux-semblants.

Mais aujourd'hui était jour de changement. Parce que bientôt, Daphné partirait à Poudlard et que sa sœur, d'un an sa cadette, resterait derrière. Seule. Avec leur père. Et Daphné ne le permettrait pas. En tant qu'aînée, elle avait protégé autant qu'elle le pouvait sa sœur depuis la mort de leur mère. Ses onze ans révolus, elle pouvait, en cas de mort de leur tuteur, devenir chef de famille. Elle remerciait pour cela les lois archaïques sorcières, surtout celles concernant les 28 sacrées – les familles aux sang le plus pur de l'Angleterre magique. Il était temps de passer à l'attaque.

Daphnée et Astoria avait besoin d'un accident, du type mortel. Leur père allait mourir, le tout était de le tuer sans même permettre aux soupçons de meurtre d'apparaître. On devait le pleurer, puis l'oublier, comme si sa mort n'était qu'un élément surprenant et tragique de la vie d'un sorcier. Ce fut Astoria qui eut finalement l'éclair de génie nécessaire à leur plan : les accidents de transplanage étaient si fréquent… Un incident fatal était rare mais loin d'être impossible, surtout si le sorcier était soul.

Faire boire leur père n'était pas bien compliqué. Une bouteille d'un excellent Whisky pur feu, assaisonnée d'une potion d'ivresse brassée par Astoria, et le sort était lancé. Leur père ne se refusait jamais un petit plaisir avant d'aller retrouver ses filles dans son lit. Il prétendait en riant que cela lui donnait du cœur à l'ouvrage.

Une fois l'homme ivre, Daphnée déploya son meilleur jeu d'actrice pour le convaincre d'aller chercher ses nouveaux dessous chez Madame Guipure. Le patriarche avait insisté pour que la couturière conçoive pour ses deux enfants des sous vêtements très révélateurs, tout cela dans la plus grande discrétion nécessaire à la noble maison Greengrass. La couturière avait accepté, les yeux rivés au sol pour ne pas voir les yeux écarquillés de peur des fillettes. Aguiché par le fantasme de voir ses deux filles dans leurs nouveaux atours cette nuit, leur géniteur n'hésita pas longtemps et entrepris de visualiser, un peu confus, le chemin de traverse. De son côté, la main dans celle caleuse de son père, Daphné fixa résolument sa sœur du regard. Cette dernière lui adressa un dernier hochement de tête, lui accordant sa confiance pour la suite des évènements.

Le transplanage d'escorte s'effectua sans dommage, et Daphné et son père furent reçu dans la boutique avec les honneurs du à leur rang malgré l'heure tardive. Rapidement, la jeune sorcière essaya la lingerie d'un rouge grenat sous le regard concupiscent de celui qu'elle appelait père, et celui faussement indifférent de la responsable de la boutique. A cause de l'alcool, l'homme était moins prudent qu'à son habitude, et il n'hésita pas à soupeser, sous le regard horrifié de Guipure, les seins de son aîné. La jeune blonde ne réagit pas à l'action, présentant un visage indifférent. Elle passa ensuite un fin peignoir pendant que son père payait, satisfait de l'ouvrage.

L'homme salua ensuite distraitement la vendeuse, son esprit déjà à des lieux de là. Daphné agrippa fermement le bras que lui présentait son patriarche, et ancra fermement ses yeux dans ceux de la propriétaire de la boutique. Lorsqu'elle sentit le tourbillon de magie du transplanage s'emparer de son corps, elle se concentra fermement pour rester sur place et ne pas quitter la femme replète des yeux, tout en maintenant ses doigts serrés sur l'avant bras. Pendant un bref instant elle crû qu'elle avait échoué, sentant ses pieds se décoller du sol de pierre nu, puis tout cessa. Elle tenait toujours le bras dans sa main crispée. Une partie du torse et de la tête de son père y étaient resté attaché, le reste devait se trouver dans l'entré du manoir. Il était mort sur le coup, et toutes les gouttes d'essence de dictame au monde ne pourrait y changer quoi que ce soit.

Sonnée par les conséquences de sa détermination, elle resta figé pendant que Guipure appelait les Aurors à la rescousse. Ses mains fermèrent, sans qu'elle ne le réalise vraiment, le peignoir d'une ceinture simple trouvée sur le comptoir de la boutique, lui permettant de se présenter plus décente. Les deux envoyés du ministère ne l'interrogèrent pas longtemps en la découvrant si traumatisée. Ils en déduisirent que, dans l'état de choc et de douleur dans lequel elle semblait se trouver, il valait mieux la renvoyer chez elle au calme, accompagnée d'un adulte volontaire pour surveiller les deux gamines nouvellement orphelines.

Daphné se laissa guidée comme une poupée de chiffon, médusée de la mort rapide de celui qui avait été longtemps son Mordred personnel. De retour au manoir familial, elle s'isola avec sa sœur sans difficulté, le timide homme chargé par le ministère de les surveiller préférant ne pas s'opposer à sa volonté et rester au chaud dans le salon. Choquées de leur nouvelle liberté et de la fin de leur enfer, les deux sœurs finirent par s'endormir dans un même lit, serrée l'une contre l'autre.

La rapide enquête des aurors conclut à un _tragique_ accident dû à la prise excessive d'alcool. L'aristocratie déplora brièvement la perte d'un membre avant de passer à autre chose. Si les nobles ne disaient rien, les actes du patriarche Greengrass étaient connus et désapprouvés de beaucoup, et il n'avait pas d'ami proche. Sa mort n'attrista personne.

L'enterrement fut bref et aucun ne s'étonna de l'indifférence des deux petites sorcières du premier rang. Dans leur jeunes mains, on pouvait voir de gros bouquets de crocus d'un doux violet. Elles les avaient cueillis fraîchement le matin même dans la gigantesque propriété dépendant du manoir, c'était leur première sortie à l'extérieur depuis le décès et elles en avaient profité avec un bonheur qu'elles n'avaient pas ressenti depuis longtemps. Ces fleurs, toute l'assemblée le savait, symbolisaient la joie et la jeunesse. Il n'y eut aucun commentaire lorsqu'elles furent déposées sur le cercueil de bois brun.

Sur la stèle de marbre neuve, on pouvait lire _La mort. Ou le début._

* * *

Le premier rendez-vous : Lueur

Lily ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'avait décidée à accepter l'invitation de James. Elle avait pourtant écarté toutes les précédentes proposition du garçon sans concession ni pitié. Mais cette fois, il y avait eut cette lueur dans son regard. Une lueur qui l'avait intriguée, et elle avait cédée. Elle ne comprenait pas elle même, mais elle ne reviendrait pas sur sa parole et passerait la soirée avec l'adolescent.

L'heure convenue, elle retrouva le jeune gryffondor devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle riait devant ses pitreries tandis qu'il l'entraînait plus loin dans le château. A son air excité et son refus de lui donner leur destination, elle comprit qu'il avait préparé une surprise. Elle ne s'attendait juste pas à l'originalité de la pièce dans laquelle il la fit pénétrer.

A son sourire fier et ses yeux qui la suivait tandis qu'elle découvrait la pièce, elle pouvait deviner qu'il avait tout fait seul. Du plafond pendaient des dizaines de vieux bocaux de confiture dans lesquels se trouvaient des ampoules allumées. L'ensemble donnait une atmosphère étrange à la pièce, c'était surprenant mais pas désagréable, un peu mystérieux aussi. Au centre de la salle, il y avait une vieille table en formica recouverte d'une nappe à carreau rouge et blanc trop petite. Les deux chaises étaient en réalité de larges fauteuils de coiffeur munis de repose-pieds.

De nombreux élément ça et là étaient issus du monde moldu, et Lily comprit avec surprise que James essayait tant bien que mal de mettre un pied dans le monde d'où elle venait. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un faisait cet effort pour elle. Ses camarades de dortoir avaient été vaguement intéressées par les moldus, mais avaient rapidement jeté l'éponge devant l'écart de culture important qui les séparait. Le reste des élèves ne l'avait jamais questionnée sur ses origines, et le monde sorcier en général semblait penser qu'elle allait tout bonnement abandonner le monde dans lequel elle avait grandi pour devenir une parfaite sorcière. Tout cela sans lui demander son avis bien entendu. Mais James semblait penser autrement, et malgré sa maladresse dans ses initiatives, elle en était émue.

En s'asseyant, elle ignora volontairement l'agencement d'objets plus qu'étranges car totalement sortis de leur contexte d'utilisation normale, et lui adressa un sourire lorsqu'il entreprit de lui servir un verre d'eau avec une cafetière. Les deux adolescents prirent leur dîner dans des assiettes en plastiques, et Lily observa avec amusement James tenter de couper son steak avec son couteau sorti tout droit d'un déguisement de pirate pour enfant. Le garçon s'acharna tant et si bien qu'il arrosa généreusement son tee-shirt de sauce sous les éclats de rire de son invitée.

Le sorcier rougit jusqu'au cou, et Lily se surpris à le trouver attendrissant...et à apprécier dangereusement la couleur écarlate qui colorait délicatement sa nuque et ses joues. Elle ne pensait jamais ressentir ce sentiment pour celui qu'elle appelait Potter encore quelques mois plus tôt, mais oui, c'était bien de l'affection qui lui réchauffait le cœur.

Elle décida de lui accorder un deuxième rendez-vous. Et une seconde chance.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous et à toutes!

Je reviens avec un recueil de fic écrites essentiellement dans la nuit du 31 août 2019. Je dis essentiellement car, pour être honnête, j'ai terminé le texte _Choix_ plus tard le lendemain. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à le laisser en l'état! J'ai mis un moment à corriger le tout, j'espère qu'il reste peu de fautes, mais si vous en voyez une, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part ;)

Je rappelle que tout ceci n'existerait pas sans la formidable imagination de JK Rowling et aux équipes de nuit des forums HPF! Merci à vous, vous faites un super travail :)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Mariage décadent

C'était de ces silences que personne ne voulait briser, de peur des conséquences. Hermione, comme Ron, attendait désespérément que l'autre ait le courage de lancer la conversation. Les mains serrées sur le bord du muret de pierre, les épaules tendues en avant, elle fixait obstinément droit devant elle. Son compagnon n'était pas dans un meilleur état, les jambes repliées contre le torse, comme pour se protéger de la catastrophe imminente. Lui aussi refusait de croiser le regard de sa camarade, préférant admirer la beauté du ciel étoilé.

Ils étaient tous les deux assis, silencieux, de part et d'autre de la petite bougie enfermée dans un bocal de confiture. Comme au temps de Poudlard, Hermione avait enchanté la flamme pour qu'elle produise plus de chaleur et, malgré la fraîcheur de cette nuit de septembre, ils n'avaient pas froids. Dans leur dos, la maison de pierres brutes assistait, muette, à leur rendez-vous. Les volets fermés et la pile de journaux qui s'empilaient devant la porte étaient la preuve que le lieu n'était plus habité depuis un moment. Seul le bruissement des arbres du jardin dérangeait le silence morbide qui planait.

Le bocal illuminé rendait visible la séparation qui s'était opérée entre les deux jeunes sorciers. Leur relation se délitait et, malgré tous leurs efforts, leur amour se mourrait, comme la bougie. Et il y avait tous les autres, qui les encourageaient dans cette relation qui détruisait jusqu'à leur amitié si forte et sincère. Il y avait Molly qui espérait de nouveaux petits-enfants, Harry qui conseillait à Hermione de faire confiance à la magie, au temps et à l'amour, Ginny qui tirait les oreilles de Ron lorsqu'il osait émettre des doutes. Tous ces autres qui ne savaient pas. A quel point ils avaient essayé. A quel point ils auraient voulu que tout soit simple pour eux aussi. A quel point ils avaient été sûrs. A quel point ils s'étaient aimés. A quel point cet amour était déjà mort, enterré.

Alors, ils attendaient. Que l'autre ait le courage de poser des mots sur ce qu'ils étaient, sur ce mariage décadent, sur cette relation vide de sens, sur cette union ratée. Que l'autre parle de l'avenir. Que l'autre ose, simplement. Avouer leur échec.

* * *

Le choix de Marcus

Marcus agrippa fermement la main d'Olivier Dubois, le releva, et le fit passer d'un même mouvement dans son dos pour le protéger du sortilège violet qui se dirigeait vers eux. Il ne prêta absolument pas attention à la mine ahurie de son ancien adversaire au Quidditch, se concentrant plutôt sur son bouclier de protection qui faiblissait. Bientôt, il affrontait dans un duel rageur un mangemort masqué, tout en gardant en sécurité dans son dos le gryffondor blessé. Celui-ci ne perdit pas un instant à s'appliquer les premiers soins, avant de rejoindre le serpentard dans le combat. Ils eurent tôt fait de mettre leur adversaire hors d'état de nuire. Sans avoir le temps d'échanger un mot, ils engagèrent un autre combat, puis un autre, et encore un autre. Ils ne les comptaient plus. Tout ce qu'Olivier savait, c'était que l'ancien capitaine de Quidditch de Serpentard avait choisi son camp et qu'ils formaient une très bonne paire de duellistes. C'était suffisant pour rester en vie dans cette bataille interminable, c'était donc le plus important.

Dos à dos, ils enchaînaient les combats et les adversaires. Après autant d'années à s'observer sur des balais, ils se connaissaient par cœur et arrivaient, à leur surprise mutuelle, à parfaitement anticiper leurs prochains mouvements. Le duo attira rapidement l'attention d'un petit groupe de mangemorts gradés qui s'approchèrent pour déterminer qui tuaient autant de leurs troupes. La découverte d'un serpentard, qui portait fièrement les couleurs de sa maison, et d'un gryffondor alliés fit froncer des sourcils, et Bellatrix Lestrange se dévoua en personne pour régler le problème de traître à son sang qui se présentait. La maison des Flint ne resterait pas impunie, elle s'en faisait la promesse.

La baguette d'Olivier trembla légèrement dans sa main lorsqu'il reconnut leur prochaine adversaire, mais il n'eut pas le temps de montrer plus sa peur. Marcus envoya sans ciller un puissant maléfice vers la mangemorte, ne montrant aucune hésitation à attaquer la partisane la plus fervente du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce qui encouragea le gryffondor à en faire de même. Les maléfices noirs et les sortilèges volaient en tout sens, un espace s'était même créé autour des combattants, prouvant la violence du combat. Personne ne voulait risquer d'être pris entre deux feux. La supériorité magique de Bellatrix était indiscutable, mais les deux jeunes se défendaient plutôt bien en attaquant de façon coordonnée et en se protégeant l'un l'autre.

L'issue du combat était cependant prévisible et, la fatigue aidant, Marcus se fit finalement toucher par un maléfice de vide-entrailles qui le mit au sol. Aussitôt, Olivier créa un dôme de protection autour de son allié. Le problème de ces dômes venait du fait que, s'ils protégeaient parfaitement des attaques extérieures, ils empêchaient également de lancer des sorts depuis l'intérieur. Le dôme finissait toujours par se rompre et laissait alors ses occupants sans protection et vidés de toute énergie magique qui leur avait été drainée. Olivier tenta tant bien que mal de remettre les organes de Marcus dans son ventre tandis que celui-ci hurlait de douleur avant de s'évanouir. Il y avait du sang partout, c'était une vraie boucherie. Bellatrix, d'abord furieuse d'avoir perdu ses jouets, afficha bientôt un sourire sadique et déclencha un Feudeymon qui emprisonna le dôme dans une étreinte brûlante. Si le dôme rompait avant que quelqu'un à l'extérieur ne stoppe le feu magique, les deux jeunes hommes finiraient brûlés vifs. Et les sorciers capables de stopper un tel maléfice étaient rares.

Olivier comprenait bien que leur situation était désespérée et qu'il leur faudrait bien un miracle pour qu'ils s'en sortent tous les deux en vie. Le plus urgent était de maintenir Marcus en vie, et il s'y employa en jetant sorts de soin sur sorts de soin. Une part de lui priait la Magie de leur envoyer quelqu'un pour éteindre le feu et sauver celui qui avait été son compagnon d'arme au cours des dernières heures. Il avait détesté de tout son cœur Marcus Flint durant leur scolarité, mais il voulait maintenant à tout prix qu'il s'en sorte pour le remercier d'avoir protégé son dos pendant tous ces combats. Et aussi, peut-être, parce que le petit garçon de 11 ans en lui ne voulait pas voir mourir l'un de ses camarades de classe. Il avait pu se rendre compte que, malgré leur animosité, ils se connaissaient mieux que personne. Ils s'étaient tellement observés, des heures durant, pendant leurs espionnages de l'équipe adverse, qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement.

...

Marcus était calmement assis sur un banc de pierre dans la forêt interdite. Il connaissait très bien cet endroit pour être venu s'y réfugier de nombreuses fois au cours de sa scolarité. Contrairement à ce que la plupart de ses camarades pensaient, il appréciait le calme et le silence. La clairière et son banc lui offraient le lieu idéal pour réfléchir lorsqu'il en avait besoin. Aujourd'hui, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait là. Il se rappelait vaguement d'une bataille, à Poudlard, mais cela lui semblait si lointain… Et puis le visage d'Olivier Dubois flasha brièvement derrière ses paupières. C'était un peu comme si le jeune homme lui avait ouvert de force les yeux un court instant pour se projeter dans son champ de vision. Il entendit brièvement un _Marcus_ tonitruant, puis plus rien. Ce n'était pas important.

Marcus secoua la tête, ses yeux se focalisant sur l'herbe verte sous ses pieds. Elle était humide, il avait dû pleuvoir il y a peu. C'était étrange, on était en mai, et Marcus se souvenait que cela faisait près d'une semaine qu'il n'avait pas plu en Écosse, un record pour cette période de l'année. Son regard fût attiré par une boule de lumière qui se créait non loin de lui. Par réflexe, il chercha sa baguette, se préparant à un attaque, mais rien ne vint. A la place la boule se transforma peu à peu en un tourbillon lumineux qui semblait presque vivant. En tendant un peu l'oreille, il pouvait entendre la voix de sa mère et il fit un pas vers le tourbillon pour la rejoindre. De derrière lui, il entendit un _Marcus_ paniqué et se retrouva soudainement projeté en arrière. C'était comme si quelqu'un lui avait brusquement donné un puissant coup de poing dans la poitrine. Il fit de nouveau un pas vers le tourbillon, décidé à rejoindre sa mère, mais un nouveau coup l'envoya encore plus loin. Puis ce fût comme si, malgré tous ses efforts, il était traîné dans un étroit conduit noir, et il rouvrit les yeux pour tomber dans ceux d'un Olivier en larme et murmurant un ' _sale brute, t'as intérêt à pas crever'_. A côté du gryffondor, il reconnut avec difficulté le visage balafré et couvert de poussière de Remus Lupin. Une douleur au ventre insoutenable lui fit baisser les yeux pour découvrir son ventre encore partiellement ouvert qui se refermait sous la baguette du loup garou. Il s'évanouit.

Plus tard, il apprendrait qu'il devait la vie à son ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et à sa compagne qui avaient combattu brièvement Bellatrix et stoppé le Feudeymon, avant de le soigner et de les envoyer, lui et Olivier, vers Pomfresh. L'infirmière n'avait jamais pu effacer l'horrible cicatrice qui lui barrait le ventre. Dans l'urgence, Lupin avait utilisé des sorts de cautérisation pour stopper l'hémorragie, ce qui empêchait toute reconstruction magique du tissu cicatriciel. Marcus s'en fichait : il était en vie et c'était le plus important, sa mère attendrait encore quelques années.

Le jour de l'enterrement de Rémus Lupin et Nimphadora Tonks, les deux anciens capitaines de Quidditch se tenaient côte à côte en silence. Si on envoya quelques regards en coin au serpentard, la main d'Olivier qui serrait la sienne empêcha les commentaires. Les yeux secs, ils suivirent la descente en terre avec un pincement au cœur. Leurs sauveurs n'étaient plus, ils n'auraient jamais l'occasion de les remercier, mais cela ne les empêcherait pas de les célébrer chaque année. A chaque anniversaire de leur mort, ils iraient fleurir leur tombe.

* * *

Déni

Harry fixait, confus, le visage sombre de l'auror Dixon. Son subordonné était figé sur le pas de sa porte, les mains crispées autour de son chapeau pointu, le regard perdu sur ses souliers. La maison derrière le gryffondor résonnait encore de la joie de ses enfants partis il y a peu à l'école. Harry savait qu'il trouverait bientôt des fournitures oubliées par James sous son lit, le garçon n'arrivait toujours pas à faire correctement sa valise malgré ses 15 ans. Ginny pestait contre leur aîné à chaque rentrée, agacée de devoir envoyer le hibou familial porter les oublis récurrents de l'adolescent.

 _Ginny._

Albus lui avait sans doute laissé une lettre sous son oreiller, comme chaque année. Son fils avait tellement de chose à dire, mais il n'arrivait qu'à partager ses peurs et angoisses à l'écrit. Harry conservait précieusement dans une boîte en bois brun les traces de leurs conversations. L'enfant cherchait encore beaucoup l'approbation de ses parents, il voulait être à la hauteur de la réputation des deux combattants de la lumière qu'ils étaient. Ginny insistait pour qu'Harry le laisse voler de ses propres ailes, mais il avait du mal à laisser s'envoler son petit garçon.

 _Ginny._

C'était la première année de Lily. Elle serait répartie ce soir et Harry ne pouvait pas attendre d'apprendre le résultat. Il était presque plus curieux que la petite dernière de découvrir sa maison. Lily l'avait serré dans ses bras très fort ce matin, juste avant leur départ pour la gare. Ses beaux yeux bruns étaient humides, et elle lui avait chuchoté à l'oreille qu'elle lui écrirait tous les jours. Ginny avait ri en assistant au spectacle, promettant à sa fille qu'elle serait bien trop occupée à Poudlard pour songer à envoyer des lettres à ses vieux parents.

 _Ginny._

 _Ginny, renversée par une voiture._

 _Ginny, qu'il devait aller identifier à la morgue sorcière._

Derrière l'auror Dixon, Harry fixait sans la voir la barrière du jardin restée entre-ouverte. Sa femme oubliait systématiquement de la fermer lorsqu'elle sortait. C'était un sujet de dispute récurrent dans le couple. Harry adorait ces disputes : elles ne portaient pas à conséquence et finissaient toujours par une réconciliation sur l'oreiller. Merlin, qu'il aimait sa femme.

 _Ginny qui était morte._

Il contourna l'auror toujours figé, avala la distance qui le séparait de la petite barrière de bois, et la referma d'un coup sec. Il hocha la tête de contentement au déclic métallique qui s'ensuivit, caressa le bois brut d'une main distraite, et fit demi-tour. Dixon le regarda passer comme un fantôme et fut rapidement confronté à une porte close. L'auror transplanna, son devoir accompli.

Harry s'occupa de la maison comme si sa femme allait passer le pas de la porte d'un moment à l'autre. Il ramassa quelques vêtements de James qui traînaient encore ça et là et les mit dans le panier de linge sale. Il mit la bouilloire sur le feu et sortit deux tasses du placard. Les tasses étaient un cadeau des enfants pour un anniversaire de mariage. Celle de Ginny était décorée par les dessins maladroits d'Albus et Lily qui représentaient la rousse pourchassant un vif d'or grimé en Harry. Le tout avait été enchanté par James pour que la poursuiveuse se meuve tout autour de la tasse. Ginny adorait cette tasse, elle l'avait rendu incassable.

 _Ginny._

La bouilloire émit un sifflement strident et Harry coupa le feu d'un coup de baguette machinal. Il remplit la théière avec précaution -c'était un cadeau de Molly, Ginny le tuerait s'il l'ébréchait- et attendit un peu avant de servir les tasses. La cheminée s'illumina de vert et on entendit soudain dans le salon la voix concernée de Kingsley Shackelbot. Harry l'ignora consciencieusement jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse. Ginny disait souvent que le ministère lui demandait trop, et qu'il avait droit à des jours de congé comme tout un chacun. Qu'importe l'urgence, il ne se déplacerait pas cette fois ci. Il coupa la cheminée. Sa femme allait bientôt rentrer, il voulait être là pour l'accueillir et pour parler de l'avenir. Elle lui avait promis, avec ce sourire craquant dont elle avait le secret, qu'elle aurait une surprise.

 _Ginny._

Il attendit toute la nuit dans son fauteuil, avant de s'effondrer en larmes.

* * *

La fuite

Sirius souriait comme un beau diable sur le quai du Poudlard-Express. La locomotive rouge et noire fumait déjà d'épais panaches de fumée qui faisaient tousser les sorciers réunis pour assister au départ de leur progéniture. Les parents serraient leurs enfants contre eux et leur faisaient leur dernières recommandations en arrangeant leur tenue. La famille de Sirius, bien sûr, ne se répandait pas en larmoiements, et il ne reçut qu'une ferme tape sur l'épaule de son père, accompagnée d'un regard menaçant de sa mère. Si la mégère s'imaginait que cela suffirait à l'envoyer à Serpentard sans combattre, elle se trompait lourdement. Il avait fait son choix depuis longtemps.

Bientôt il monterait à bord de l'immense machine à vapeur et filerait loin, très loin, de cette famille qu'il détestait et qui le détestait. Le regard perdu de son petit frère le retint un instant sur le marche-pied, puis il se détourna en ignorant les regrets qui le hantaient. Si laisser son frère était le prix pour la liberté, il signait tout de suite. Peu importe Régulus et son regard humide de chiot en mal d'amour, Poudlard l'appelait, avec la promesse d'une vie différente.

Ce n'était pas une fuite. Il se refusait à appeler ça une fuite. Son frère le rejoindrait l'an prochain et il n'aurait qu'à le suivre s'il le voulait toujours. Il survivrait bien un an de plus dans la maison des Black, sous le joug de leur mère. Une petite année et ils seraient de nouveau réunis. Une petite année, sans la protection que lui offrait son grand frère. Il n'allait pas en mourir.

Les nuages de vapeur envahissaient le quai tandis que le petit brun collait son visage contre la vitre du compartiment. Il adressa un signe de la main à Regulus qui ne le quittait pas des yeux et détourna les siens lorsqu'il rencontra les regards durs de ses parents. Il accepta l'aide d'un autre garçon pour ranger sa malle dans les filets et ne lança plus aucun coup d'œil vers le quai. Le train émit un sifflement strident et Sirius sentit le brusque à-coup qui signalait le démarrage de la locomotive. Il entama une discussion avec son voisin de compartiment, ignorant sciemment tout ce qui se passait sur le quai. Le visage de Reg disparut de son champ de vision et il réprima l'envie de lui envoyer un dernier clin d'œil. Une nouvelle vie commençait, il n'allait pas la gâcher en regardant en arrière. Regulus le rejoindrait bientôt.

Il n'aurait pu avoir plus tort, et l'année qui les sépara suffit à transformer son petit frère en un glaçon vert et argent. Ce fût le premier d'une longue liste de regrets et il se promit de ne _jamais_ plus prendre la fuite. Ce n'était pas digne d'un gryffondor, d'un maraudeur, et on n'abandonnait _jamais_ un camarade derrière.

* * *

Mémoire

Molly hochait distraitement la tête alors que son plus jeune fils lui racontait ses déboires avec ses enfants. Le plus jeune était en troisième année et se révélait digne de l'héritage de ses célèbres oncles jumeaux. La femme aux cheveux grisonnant éclata d'un doux rire lorsque Ron expliqua qu'il avait reçu une lettre du directeur se plaignant des coups fourrés que le jeune Hugo faisait à ses camarades de Serdaigle.

Ron grommela un peu et lui rappela qu'en son temps, elle était la première à gronder Fred et George. Molly effleura délicatement de son pouce une photo de son fils décédé qui trônait sur la cheminée avant de conseiller à son fils d'attendre patiemment la fin de l'adolescence du petit chenapan. Elle retourna à son épluchage de pommes de terre en plaisantant sur les propres bêtises que Ron avait accompli en son temps. Le roux et son beau frère Harry n'avaient pas non plus été les élèves parfaits qu'ils prétendaient parfois avoir été devant leurs enfants.

Molly mit les pommes de terre à cuire dans le chaudron en cuivre sur le feu et entraîna son fils vers les fauteuils placés à la fenêtre du salon. Elle se fatiguait rapidement ces derniers temps et ne pouvait pas rester debout très longtemps. Ron la suivit en la couvant d'un regard inquiet, lui proposant son bras pour descendre la marche qui reliait la cuisine au salon. La vieille femme accepta sans protester, ce qui inquiéta encore plus le rouquin.

Ils observèrent un temps, en silence, le jardin recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige. La grange, qui débordait des vieilles inventions d'Arthur, ployait sous le poids de la neige et, sans magie, elle se serait sans doute déjà effondrée. A la pointe du toit, une vieille girouette rouillée en forme de coq tournoyait sans but. Arthur l'avait installée là après qu'Harry lui eut expliqué son utilité et il l'avait enchantée pour qu'elle pointe vers un membre de la famille choisi.

Ron ferma douloureusement les yeux pour ne pas la voir tourner sans but. Elle n'agissait ainsi que lorsqu'elle cherchait Fred. Il tourna la tête pour fixer le visage triste de sa mère. C'était elle qui contrôlait la girouette, bien entendu. Le visage de Molly s'était considérablement ridé ces dernières années, ses cheveux grisonnaient de plus en plus, et ses mains tremblaient légèrement en permanence. Elle sortait rarement du Terrier, et seulement pour aller visiter l'un de ses enfants. Souvent, son regard se perdait au loin, et personne n'osait la déranger. Elle pensait à Fred dans ces moments-là.

Ron se contenta de lui prendre la main et de la serrer, fort. Il avait perdu un frère, il n'osait imaginer ce que c'était que de perdre un fils. Il n'osait imaginer perdre Hugo. Sa mère était la femme la plus courageuse qu'il connaissait, elle était la meilleure mère qu'il aurait pu avoir. Alors, il pouvait bien rester à lui tenir la main quelques heures dans ces moments où elle se recueillait et faisait revivre la mémoire d'un disparu. Elle le méritait bien.

* * *

Choix

Dudley Dursley n'était pas souvent confronté à des choix qui changeraient drastiquement sa vie. Enfant, il avait suivi sans broncher les recommandations de ses parents et s'était conformé à leurs attentes. Il avait été un garçon autoritaire et gâté, ne supportant pas qu'on lui refuse la moindre de ses convoitises. Bien sûr, son tempérament colérique lui avait parfois attiré des ennuis, mais sa mère s'était toujours arrangée pour que cela n'ait aucune conséquence.

Et puis, il y avait Harry. Son cousin. Son souffre-douleur, aussi, s'il était honnête. La chasse au Harry avait occupé nombre de ses après-midis. Dudley assumait très mal cette partie de sa vie, ce qui dégradait ses relations avec ses parents. La remise en question n'était pas arrivée du jour au lendemain mais, l'adolescence et l'attaque du détraqueur aidant, il avait fini par s'interroger sur son comportement avec son cousin. Le retour de bâton était brutal : passer des années à martyriser un autre enfant, qui plus est de sa propre famille, avait laissé des traces. Le détraqueur avait fait ressurgir tous ces souvenirs, jusqu'aux plus anciens, et Dudley avait été forcé d'assister à ses propres actions d'un point de vue extérieur. Sa hantise, cachée depuis sa plus tendre enfance, avait éclaté au grand jour : qu'un jour Harry prenne sa place et que ce soit lui, l'enfant maltraité et dédaigné par ses parents.

Ses parents, qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer malgré tout, ne comprenaient pas son évolution. Son père avait longtemps accusé Harry d'avoir traumatisé son fils cette nuit maudite où ils avaient été attaqués. Il ne comprenait pas que Dudley s'intéresse soudainement à ses études et évite les bagarres avec d'autres garçons en dehors des terrains de boxe. Le sport avait sauvé le jeune homme de la dépression. A la rentrée scolaire, il s'était sérieusement mis à la boxe, enchaînant les entraînements pour éviter de penser à ce qui le hantait. Il avait remplacé peu à peu le gras par du muscle sans même s'en rendre compte. Son entraîneur, qui voyait bien le mal-être de son protégé, l'avait guidé tout au long du processus. Il lui avait appris à utiliser autant son cerveau que ses poings, lui avait fait comprendre les valeurs d'entraide, de respect et de compassion. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Dudley avait réalisé que, malgré tout l'amour de ses parents, il lui avait toujours manqué de quelque chose de fondamental.

Quand il rentra aux vacances de noël dans la petite banlieue du Surrey, il avait acquis une force tranquille qui laissa pantois le voisinage. Le caïd avait disparu, laissant la place à un jeune homme calme et respectueux. Sa mère était ravie de le voir, elle ne comprenait pas sa décision de rester interne à l'école durant quatre mois : c'était la première fois qu'ils étaient séparés si longtemps. Elle prenait ça pour une crise d'adolescence, ne comprenant pas que cela était bien plus profond. Son père resta circonspect lorsqu'il l'accueillit, reconnaissant à peine le fils qu'il avait quitté près de quatre mois auparavant. Lui aussi choisit d'ignorer le changement, le félicitant plutôt pour ses tournois de boxe. Il était très fier d'avoir un garçon aussi fort.

Le reste de l'année s'écoula de la même façon. Dudley rentrait rarement chez ses parents, préférant le calme de l'école pendant les vacances et les week-ends. Il en profitait pour passer son temps libre à s'entraîner et à réviser en vu des examens de fin d'année. Il était décidé à achever sa year 11 avec brio. Il avait rencontré durant ses révisions à la bibliothèque une jeune fille prénommée Catherine et en était instantanément amoureux. Il n'avait pourtant pas osé se déclarer, encore peu sûr de lui après sa grande remise en question. Ils travaillèrent ensemble presque chaque soirs jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire et se promirent de se retrouver l'année suivante.

Harry revint de son école bizarre et, malgré sa résolution, Dudley ne trouva pas le courage d'aller lui parler. Son cousin lui paraissait encore plus pâle que d'habitude et il dormait très mal. Contrairement à l'année précédente, il ne vint pas à l'idée du jeune Dursley de s'en moquer. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était les poches sombres qui ne quittaient pas les yeux de son cousin, les regards inquisiteurs de sa mère et ceux furibonds de son père. Il mit un moment à mettre un mot sur le sentiment qui l'étreignait lorsqu'il voyait son cousin et, lorsque cela fut fait, il était trop tard et Harry avait quitté la maison pour un lieu inconnu. C'était de l'inquiétude. Parce que, même s'il était peu au courant de ce qui se passait dans le monde magique, il était certain qu'Harry était loin d'y être en sécurité.

L'année scolaire qui suivit fut rythmée par d'étranges évènements meurtriers dans toute la Grande-Bretagne. Il y avait toujours une explication logique à ces séries de morts, mais Dudley savait bien ce qui se passait, et ce n'était en rien naturel. Il continuait malgré tout à étudier comme si de rien n'était en compagnie de Catherine, et s'était fait de nouveaux amis parmi ceux de la jeune fille. De toute manière, que pouvait-il faire, lui, simple moldu, dans une guerre de sorciers ? La boxe lui permettait de maintenir la tête hors de l'eau et d'éviter de penser trop souvent à son cousin confronté à ce monde dangereux. Il ne rentra à nouveau pas chez ses parents cette année là. Cette fois, ce n'était pas car il avait besoin de réfléchir à ses actions et à son avenir, mais plutôt car il ne supportait plus de retourner dans cette maison et de jouer le spectacle de la famille parfaite. Il aimait toujours ses parents, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de leur en vouloir pour leur comportement envers Harry et pour son éducation ratée. Il se confiait beaucoup à Catherine, lui racontant souvent des épisodes de son enfance, lui parlant de ses parents et de son cousin. La jeune fille ne le jugeait pas et l'encourageait même à avoir une discussion avec Harry. Il puisait du réconfort et du courage auprès de son oreille attentive. Cela lui pesait de lui cacher les détails magiques. Il était fou d'elle.

Finalement l'été arriva et Dudley retrouva ses parents. Sa mère le couva d'un regard tendre aussitôt qu'il passa la porte de la maison mais elle ne manqua pas de lui reprocher son absence durant l'année. Vernon approuvait en silence, faisant semblant de lire son journal froissé pour se donner une contenance. Le jeune homme ignora les questions de sa mère et le regard insistant de son père. Deux ans après son face-à-face avec le détraqueur, il ne s'était pas départi de sa peur : ses parents seraient-ils capables de l'accepter tel qu'il était s'il se confiait à eux?

Harry rentra lui aussi de son école et il évita autant que faire se peut les confrontations avec le reste de la famille. Dudley ramassait le peu de courage qu'il avait pour lui faire face, mais il se trouvait toujours une excuse pour éviter la conversation nécessaire. Peu de temps après le début des vacances, la vie de la petite famille fut totalement chamboulée et ils durent partirent se cacher loin de sorciers qui leur voulaient du mal. Dudley n'eut même pas le temps de dire au revoir à Catherine et il pria pour qu'elle le pardonne.

Il passa l'année dans un petit village isolé d'Irlande. La famille logeait dans une maison en vieilles pierres, isolée du village, en compagnie d'Hestia Jones et de Dedalus Diggle, deux sorciers affectés à leur protection. Ceux-ci leur parlaient très peu. Dudley n'était pas sûr de si c'était à cause de l'affreuse couleur rouge que prenait son père à chaque fois qu'ils lui adressaient la parole, mais les deux magiciens évitaient de se mêler à eux. A leur contact, Dudley pût constater que la magie n'était en aucun cas maléfique, au contraire de tout ce que lui avaient raconté ses parents. Il adorait assister Hestia lorsqu'elle servait le thé. Il courrait derrière la théière volante et s'amusait à empêcher -en vain- le sucrier de faire son travail. Sa mère plissait les lèvres de désapprobation à chaque fois, mais elle n'osait rien dire, de peur de fâcher leur protecteurs. Les jours s'écoulaient doucement et rien ne venait perturber leur retraite. Les nouvelles arrivaient toujours avec une certaine latence, c'était comme s'ils étaient isolés du monde, dans une bulle. Le jeune homme sortait très peu, seulement pour se rendre à une salle de sport non loin de leur domicile. La boxe l'aidait à tenir, il vainquait ses propres démons. Il n'oubliait pas Catherine.

Certains matins, Hestia se levait les yeux rougis, mais personne ne s'aventurait à lui poser des questions. Une fois, Pétunia osa demander comment allait Harry. Le regard plein de colère et de détresse de la sorcière lui fit baisser les yeux et elle ne se risqua plus jamais à l'interroger. Une nuit, Dudley surprit les deux sorciers penchés sur une vieille radio. En silence, ils écoutaient la liste des morts s'égrener lentement, des larmes silencieuses coulant sur leurs joues. Le jeune homme se retrouva étonné de soupirer de soulagement lorsque la liste prit fin sans que le nom d'Harry n'ait été prononcé. En remontant le vieil escalier en bois, il rencontra sa mère, et ils échangèrent un regard entendu.

Lorsque Dedalus et Hestia leur annoncèrent qu'ils partaient pour une grande bataille à Poudlard, Dudley paniqua. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils meurent et il les serra longtemps dans ses bras, sous le regard rempli d'incompréhension de son père. La famille se terra ensuite dans la petite maison, Vernon faisant semblant de dormir, et Pétunia et Dudley, l'oreille collée contre la vieille radio sorcière, suivant avec angoisse la bataille. Ils savaient que leur avenir se jouait là-bas, et c'était terrifiant de n'y avoir aucun rôle. Ils entendirent l'ultimatum lancé par Voldemort et suivirent avec crainte l'énoncé des morts. Dudley pleura quand il entendit le nom d'Hestia parmi tant d'autres inconnus, et Pétunia détourna pudiquement la tête. Elle avait beau ne pas apprécier la sorcière, elles avaient vécu près d'un an ensemble. Les deux s'effondrèrent en apprenant la mort d'Harry, puis s'étreignirent avec soulagement lorsqu'il réapparut en vie. Finalement, l'annonce de la défaite de Voldemort et de la victoire d'Harry les laissa épuisés et en larmes. La liste des morts ne s'arrêtait pas de s'allonger.

Le lendemain matin, Pétunia s'était recomposée un visage impassible, et seul Dudley sauta sur Dedalus lorsqu'il passa la porte. Il avait une mine affreuse, et le jeune homme l'installa avec précaution dans un confortable fauteuil de cuir avant de lui demander des nouvelles de son cousin. Le sorcier ne se fit pas prier, encensant le jeune sorcier, l' _Elu_. Puis, il leur annonça la mort d'Hestia, le regard hanté. Tous avaient depuis longtemps compris qu'il n'y avait pas que de la simple camaraderie entre eux. Dudley insista pour se rendre à l'enterrement, Pétunia le soutenant discrètement, et Dedalus promit de venir les chercher le jour J. Vernon les ramena à l'instant présent en exigeant de rentrer le plus rapidement possible chez lui, ignorant le regard mauvais que lui lancèrent Dedalus et Dudley face à son manque de compassion.

Le retour à Privet Drive ne se fit pas sans mal, il était difficile de revenir après un an de disparition intempestive, mais quelques sortilèges de Dedalus suffirent à ce que leur voisinage cesse de se poser des questions. Catherine fut plus difficile à convaincre, bien entendu, mais Dudley avait décidé pendant cette année passée loin d'elle de ne rien lui cacher. Il était amoureux de la jeune fille et décidé à passer le reste de sa vie avec elle, il n'allait rien laisser se mettre entre eux. Il s'avéra que la jeune fille était l'enfant d'une cracmol, elle fut donc plus compréhensive qu'il ne l'avait prévu, connaissant déjà la plupart des évènements secouant le monde sorcier. Dudley en profita pour lui déclarer sa flamme : il avait eut le temps de rassembler suffisamment de courage au cours de l'année écoulée et était décidé. Il ne fut pas déçu de sa réponse.

Dudley et sa mère croisèrent Harry à l'enterrement d'Hestia. Le jeune sorcier leur adressa un signe de main fatigué avant de faire un petit discours. Les murmures de la foule apprirent aux Dursley que Potter se déplaçait pour les enterrements de tous les morts de la bataille, même les mangemorts. La plupart des combattants avaient été enterrés dans le parc de Poudlard, mais certains avaient laissé des testaments précisant le lieu où ils voulaient être inhumés. Dudley jeta une tulipe blanche sur la tombe de la sorcière décédée, il savait qu'elle aimait beaucoup ces fleurs. Sa mère se contenta d'incliner brièvement la tête. Le lutteur alla ensuite saluer son cousin, Pétunia restant quelques pas derrière lui. Harry sembla surpris par sa politesse et ils se promirent de rester en contact.

Catherine l'aida beaucoup à reprendre sa vie normale, sa vie de moldu. Elle savait par quoi il était passé, et le sortait souvent de mauvais pas, lorsqu'un autre jeune trop curieux l'interrogeait à propos de son année passée au loin. Elle l'encouragea à poursuivre ses études et à reprendre la boxe, le soutenant toujours lors de ses combats. Parfois, Dudley se demandait comment il aurait fait pour s'en sortir. Contre la volonté de son père qui voulait le voir lui succéder, il entreprit des études de médecine. Il voulait aider les gens.

Il voyait de nouveau très peu ses parents. On aurait pu penser qu'une année à vivre ensemble les aurait rapproché mais c'était tout le contraire. Il ne comprenait plus l'esprit étriqué de son père et son curieux sens des valeurs, et il supportait difficilement sa mère qui avait trop souvent détourné le regard. Il les invita tout de même à ses fiançailles, puis à son mariage, c'était ses parents après tout. Il invita Harry également, mais celui-ci déclina, arguant qu'il ne pouvait se libérer de ses obligations. Dudley ne lui en tint pas rigueur, il comprenait parfaitement que son cousin ne soit pas son plus grand fan.

Les années passèrent, ses contacts sporadiques avec Harry permettaient au nouveau médecin de se tenir au courant de l'actualité sorcière. Ils échangeaient des cartes à noël et pour leurs anniversaires et, de temps à autres, ils se retrouvaient dans un bar et buvaient quelques bières. Catherine s'entendait bien avec Ginny, ce qui empêchait les silences gênés, et elles s'échangeaient même des conseils pour leurs grossesses respectives.

La naissance d'Anne envoya Dudley sur un petit nuage et il comprit à ce moment précis toute la puissance d'un amour paternel. Cette naissance marqua cependant une nouvelle rupture avec ses parents, Dudley refusant qu'Anne soit élevée de la même façon qu'il l'avait été. Sa mère pleura longtemps mais, pour le bonheur de sa petit-fille, elle finit par accepter les règles de son fils. Son père refusa tout en bloc, et Dudley n'eut d'autre choix que de lui interdire de voir sa fille. Il ne le laisserait pas l'élever dans la peur et la haine de l'étranger et de la magie.

Quelques années plus tard, il se retrouva de nouveau face à un de ces choix qui déterminerait la suite de sa vie. C'était un choix très facile pourtant, évident même. Il avait déjà commencé à paver cette voie il y a des années. Toutefois il était là, en pleine nuit, au milieu d'une voie ferrée qui se séparait en deux. Sa fille, son bébé, était une sorcière. Le brouillard l'entourait, et dans sa tête résonnaient les cris du petit Harry pourchassé par une bande de vauriens. Il ne voulait pas que sa fille soit différente, il ne voulait pas qu'elle aille dans ce monde qu'il connaissait si peu. Un monde qui était en guerre il y a peu de temps. Un monde où il y a quelques années, les 'nés-moldus' avaient honte de leur statut de sang. Il ne voulait pas que son bébé souffre, qu'on la regarde de haut car elle était différente. Pourtant, il suivit tout de même les rails de droite, entourés d'orties et de ronces. Ceux qui le ramenaient vers sa maison, et vers la raison par la même occasion. Comme lui avait dit une fois son cousin, _le chemin le plus facile n'est pas souvent celui le plus juste_. Il avait appris le courage, auprès de Catherine, auprès d'Harry, auprès d'Hestia et Dedalus, et auprès de sa fille. Et il affronterait tout ce qui se mettrait sur le chemin du bonheur de son enfant.

* * *

Abstème

Minerva ne buvait jamais d'alcool. C'était un trait de caractère qui avait toujours surpris ses collègues qui ne comprenaient pas comment elle pouvait survivre à d'harassantes semaines d'enseignement sans l'aide d'un petit remontant occasionnel. Bien entendu, là plupart avait essayé de lui soutirer l'histoire cachée derrière cette décision, mais elle avait refusé d'en dire plus. Elle ne buvait pas, c'était tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'accompagner le reste de l'équipe professorale lors de leurs sorties trimestrielles aux Trois Balais. Elle sirotait alors une bièraubeurre bien chaude en participant activement aux débats et aux paris. Après les premières années, tous avaient lâché l'affaire et s'étaient accommodés de cette bizarrerie.

En réalité, Minerva n'avait pas toujours été abstème, et il y avait bien une histoire un peu honteuse derrière ce choix.

…

Lors de son apprentissage pour devenir animagus, Minerva buvait toujours occasionnellement avec des amis. Elle eut le malheur de vouloir leur faire une démonstration de ses capacités, ivre, et se retrouva coincée dans la peau d'un chat avec des souvenirs rendus brumeux par l'alcool. L'instinct de l'animal prit alors le dessus, la faisant fuir le bar animé et ses amis joyeux et l'entraînant à travers les rues de la capitale anglaise.

Elle se réveilla le lendemain matin dans un panier confortable, toujours sous sa forme féline. Elle était dans un appartement inconnu, avec un mal de tête carabiné, et sans aucun souvenir de comment elle était arrivée là. Un jeune homme brun, entièrement nu, passa la porte et lui grattouilla gentiment la tête tandis qu'elle essayait désespérément de sortir de son état de choc. Lorsque cela fut fait, elle reprit forme humaine sans aucune considération pour le pauvre bougre qui l'avait accueilli pour la nuit. Celui-ci poussa un cri si strident qu'il devait avoir réveillé tout l'immeuble. Le fait qu'elle ait raté sa transformation et soit apparue entièrement nue ne devait pas aider. Elle réussit de justesse à l'empêcher de rameuter tout le voisinage en le stupefixant, et s'empressa de lui effacer les souvenirs de la matinée. Elle transplana après l'avoir installé dans son lit, les joues rougies d'avoir dû s'occuper de l'homme dans son plus simple appareil.

La journée commençait mal.

En arrivant chez elle, toujours nue, elle n'avait pas prévu que son ancien professeur de métamorphose et guide dans l'art de la métamorphose animale, Albus Dumbledore, l'attendrait dans son salon. Son rougissement s'accentua d'autant plus, et elle fuit dans la chambre après avoir baragouiné une excuse pour sa nudité. Les yeux pétillants d'amusement de son ami n'aidaient pas. Il avait sans doute déjà tout deviné ! Ce ne fut qu'en passant devant le miroir au-dessus de la cheminée de sa chambre qu'elle s'aperçut qu'il lui restait quelques appendices de chat qu'elle n'avait pas fait disparaître : des oreilles et de longues moustaches ornaient joliment son visage. Elle avait simplement envie de s'enterrer trois fois sous terre, mais son mentor l'attendait au salon, donc elle se contenta de tenter de faire disparaître ces extrémités dérangeantes. Sans succès.

Rectification. C'était vraiment une mauvaise journée.

Piteuse, elle retourna -cette fois ci habillée- dans la pièce à vivre où l'attendait toujours Albus. Celui-ci lui sourit avant de lui expliquer qu'elle ne pourrait retrouver entièrement forme humaine que lorsque tout l'alcool aurait disparu de son organisme. En attendant, elle était coincée avec ces mignons favoris. Et elle allait devoir aller travailler.

Rectification. C'était la _pire_ journée de sa vie.

Minerva se promit de ne plus jamais toucher à une goutte d'alcool.

* * *

J'espère que la lecture était agréable! Je finirai par poster des OS indépendants des nuits, j'en ai plusieurs en chantier, je suis juste très lente!

Review?! *yeux de chaton*


End file.
